<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm little, but I'm comin' for the crown by Xicana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523784">I'm little, but I'm comin' for the crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana'>Xicana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione the Tulpamancer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Hermione Granger, F/F, On Hiatus, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella maneuvers her way through growing tension as her past begins to catch up with her, dragging her lover through the conflict. </p><p>Hermione copes with her world expanding beyond her understanding by uncovering truths along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione the Tulpamancer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A baby's cry rang loudly throughout the spacious manor, shattering the silence with its unique wail—the calm ambiance morphing into a stressful race to placate the child. </p><p>Another cry pierced the air, almost harmonizing with the baby's shrilling. </p><p>"Druella!" </p><p>The woman exhaled in exasperation, shaking her head, she placed her glass, holding a cardinal red liquid, onto the side table. The book in her lap gently lifted and placed onto the surface beside the beverage, destined to be forgotten. </p><p>As she began the small journey down the hall, she heard the cries grow louder. The sound of frantic cooing reaching her ears as she encroached upon the door. </p><p>Blue eyes peered in through the gap and felt their chest burst with contentment. </p><p>A tall man with short unruly black curls paced back and forth the nursery with a bundled baby in his arms—the bundle kicking and crying with renewed vigor. </p><p>The woman felt her smile grow as a particular rustle of movement uncovered a small head with an identical mop of midnight black hair. The very same hair as the man growing desperate to make the child happy. </p><p>She stepped into the room and looked into grey eyes crinkled in concern. </p><p>"I tried to wrap her, but I didn't want to hurt her. She's so strong." </p><p>The woman, hiding her smile of amusement, reassured him by rubbing his broad shoulder, opening her other arm as a gesture for him to hand her the wailing bundle. </p><p>The baby, as if sensing their mother, ceased screaming and settled for small hiccuping sobs. A pair of grey eyes, identical to her father's, gazed up in undisguised fascination. </p><p>"See," a groan left the man's mouth, "she absolutely favors you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I knew it."</p><p>The man began circling the mother, refusing to continue pacing. </p><p>"It's only been three months, darling." She adjusted the bundle, placing her on her bosom, lightly flinching as the mouth began to suckle aggressively. "You don't supply her sustenance. I'm positive that as soon as she's old enough to bottle feed, she'll only have eyes for you." </p><p>Hope flashed across the man's face, but he quickly hid it beneath his neutral look. "You're just saying that." </p><p>The woman shook her head at her husband's small lapse. Beautiful black hair, porcelain skin, and conviction-all traits of their lineage. "She's ours, a warrior in more than just the name." She looked up to her husband in disbelief that they'd created this tiny being. </p><p>They both took in the silence of the room, and tiny huffs of air escaping the sleeping baby. </p><p>Like clockwork, the man took the bundled form and lightly lowered them into the crib. </p><p>Two figures stood together, taking in the beautiful features of the sleeping infant, their child. </p><p>A firm hand encased a smaller one, leading them towards the door, blowing out the candle.</p><p>The man took one last look at the crib, not noticing any movement besides the rise and fall of the blankets. </p><p>"Goodnight, Bellatrix." He whispered as he closed the door. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again!</p><p>This will be a continuation, I promise. </p><p>Feel free to leave comments, constructive criticisms, and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella unlocked her jaw upon noticing the brunette lose consciousness. A bright red tongue, coated in crimson blotches, lathed at the puncture wounds. The black-haired beauty lost in the influx of emotions barreling through her being. Out of all, a feeling of completion rendered her spineless.  </p>
<p>She stared in disbelief at the beautiful girl--woman, in her arms. </p>
<p>The euphoric high came crashing down as she realized that her obligations had caught up with her. There were no more excuses. She had to come clean. </p>
<p>It would only be a matter of time before they came searching for the brunette. The moronic child was probably spilling the events to their faction, if only they knew the blonde was close to committing the crime they are combatting. </p>
<p>Her blood boiled at the scene she arrived to see. The fear she felt in her insides spurring her to act as she took in her Hermione cornered. </p>
<p>The regret came back tenfold for not killing the stupid child when she had the chance. </p>
<p>She was brought back from her inner musings by the slight shifting of the woman in her arms. Bella placed the girl on her bed and ran to grab an old duffle from the closet.</p>
<p>The older woman flitted across the wardrobe, closet, and vanity, collecting the bare minimum. The sound of a car door slamming outside and rapid footsteps pushed her into a frenzy. </p>
<p>Zipping the bag, she threw it across her body and rested it on her hip, in the same swift motion she picked Hermione from the bed just as she heard steps on the stairs, Crookshanks curled on her stomach. </p>
<p>The older woman used to the sensation held her breath as she was tugged from every direction, tightening her grip on the sleeping figure.</p>
<p>A rugged exhale left her lips as she took in the familiar decor of her childhood home—small renovations throughout the years, providing some modernity. The cat leaped from the brunette's stomach and onto the marble floor.</p>
<p>Immediately the orange furball began to heave dramatically. She couldn't believe what was happening until one particularly strong heave left a grey textured mess on the floor. </p>
<p>The cat simply stepped over it and pranced towards the direction of the kitchen. </p>
<p>"If I punted him across the back garden, she wouldn't even notice." Stepping around the vomit, she made her way towards her bedroom up the stairs. "Might even get lucky," she tried to balance to avoid jolting the brunette, "the blasted cat might agitate the wrong goose." </p>
<p>Arriving at the top of the second-floor landing, she turned towards the rooms on her right. </p>
<p>Her anxiety once buried, now clawing its way up her throat, threatening to make her spill her guts.</p>
<p>What would she think of her room?</p>
<p>A large deep green colored room with a chalky finish and the large four-poster bed covered in a white duvet greeted her, making her stomach churn. </p>
<p>The brunette could have her's, and she would sleep in Narcissa's old room. Bella groaned, she should've maintained the other bedrooms, then she wouldn't be concerned if Hermione liked her bedroom. </p>
<p>Not that any of it mattered, because the brunette would most likely be focused on chewing her out. </p>
<p>The brunette began to shift in her sleep, and the dark-haired woman realized she should get some water and painkillers for the brunette. </p>
<p>As she left the bedroom and traveled down the hallway to the stairs, the cat hissed, followed by the shattering of a vase.</p>
<p>Rushing to assess the damage, she flew down the stairs, "You little shit."</p>
<p>An older family heirloom lay shattered in pieces on the foyer's floor, mixing with the vomit, she moved forward to strangle the orange beast but was interrupted before she could.</p>
<p>The steady heart rate indicating that Hermione was asleep began to rise with each breath she took. </p>
<p>Upon the realization that the woman wasn't going to threaten it, an orange tail wriggled in satisfaction.</p>
<p>Quickly gathering a cold glass of water and some painkillers, she raced up the steps. </p>
<p>The blowout of the events that took place merely hours ago, she predicted a proportional response. Bella placed the items on her bedside table and sat on the window seat in the nook. Providing a breadth of space, wanting nothing more than to hold her, but settling for the better option for Hermione's sanity.</p>
<p>A brunette stirred as she opened her eyes, heart racing as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. </p>
<p>Hermione sat up, and Bella stifled the swell of satisfaction she felt upon seeing her in her bed. </p>
<p>She took in the flood of emotions on the expressive face she knew well, better than she knew herself. A stoic expression on a normally warm face stabbed at her heart. </p>
<p>"A vampire," the older woman hung her head in shame, "you were always real." Her lips parted, but she held back her words, knowing fully well that now wasn't the time to reason. The younger woman needed to rationalize this herself. </p>
<p>"Why haven't you killed me?"</p>
<p>Bella's head snapped up, threatening to put a crick in her neck. "Are you being serious?"</p>
<p>Brown eyes glared in discontent. "I'm over it, no more questions to my questions."</p>
<p>Black brows unfurrowed, and high shoulders sagged back into the cushions, pale dexterous fingers began to play with the rings on the necklace. </p>
<p>"You mean too much to me." She heard pretty pink lips parting to push, and she continued to avoid further conflict. "I just need time to explain. I wouldn't ever lie to you unless you were in danger." </p>
<p>A scoff escaped from the younger woman, only serving to agitate her.</p>
<p>"So, you had your way with me for my safety?" </p>
<p>Bella felt her mouth salivate at the prospect, her incisors elongating piercing her tongue with the force of keeping her mouth closed. </p>
<p>"I trusted you, Bella." Delicate hands ran through a thick nest of curls. "This is so fucked, pretending to be my imaginary friend?" A horrified look crossed her features. "This is it, isn't it? I've finally lost it." </p>
<p>Tears began to collect blurring pools of honey. </p>
<p>Bellatrix felt her jaw relax as her incisors retracted. </p>
<p>Panic flashing through her, how does she comfort her? Would she let her touch her? Does she really hate her?</p>
<p>"Is this my mind's last defense? I created a mythical creature to sweep me away from my obligations."</p>
<p>"No!" Realizing she'd jumped off the seat and raised her voice, she quickly reigned her volume.  "I simply couldn't keep away and, in a lapse of judgment, continued with the lie. I promise you that you're not losing--"</p>
<p>"You can keep your worthless promises, and shove them--"</p>
<p>"Will you listen to me!" The woman was close to losing her temper, something she had never experienced before with the young brunette. "I've never hurt you in the past 11 years that I've--" finding the right words, she paused, "known you." Thankfully, Hermione didn't notice, and she continued. "You can hold discontent for me for the way I handled the situation, but I recommend you think it through that pretty little willful head a few more times before you throw accusations at me!" </p>
<p>The younger woman flinched as if she'd struck her, and Bella's irritation gave way to a gurgling of regret. </p>
<p>A slight trembling of pink lips gave away the true feelings of the otherwise stoic brunette. </p>
<p>"I understand." Lips pulled into a thin line opened. "Where am I?"</p>
<p>"You're in my home. We need to remain hidden for the meanwhile, for your safety.  I'll be here with you, and if I step out, I will let you know ahead of time." Her fingers had stopped fidgeting with the rings by this point. "I have some things I need to sort out."</p>
<p>"Just give me time," at this moment, her fear came back, tenfold, "please. You also aren't in the condition to properly discuss this outcome of events." Bella internally winced, realizing how terrible that sounded in the quiet room.</p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>She directed her stare towards the bedside table and watched as the brunette took the hint. </p>
<p>She tossed the tablets into her mouth and got through half the glass before placing it down—the same look on her face throughout the entirety of these actions. </p>
<p>Hermione slid down onto the covers and turned, facing away from the window. </p>
<p>"I'll let you rest." She wanted to say more, to apologize for her tone and actions earlier, but couldn't get a grasp on the words she needed. She made her way to the door, fighting the desire to embrace her. As she placed her hand on the door, yanking it open, the girl opened her mouth. </p>
<p>"Thank you for your permission." </p>
<p>The irritation from earlier returned at the upsetting behavior, morphing into anger. Her hand gripped the door unintentionally slamming it shut, the impact shaking the frame. </p>
<p>As she walked down to clean after the orange beast, she mulled over the entire encounter. The brunette's infuriating attitude imprinted in her mind, motivating her to scrub harder at the caked vomit on the floor. </p>
<p>Bella had clearly proven herself to be trustworthy; she'd never hurt the brunette-until now and throughout the entirety of the conversation moments before.</p>
<p>The black-haired beauty groaned, this was entirely her fault, and it wasn't fair to blame the young woman for her inability to communicate or tell the truth. The brunette had simply reacted as a reasonable person would when finding out a truth this grand.</p>
<p>The reaction from her yelling at Hermione played on repeat. </p>
<p>A loud and obnoxious meow tore her from her turmoil. The cat was sitting on the table in the foyer, the same table that once held the heirloom. The animal was watching her scrub, the shards of vase disposed of in the kitchen trash.</p>
<p>Beady little eyes appeared entertained. </p>
<p>She was going to throttle it before this whole thing blew over. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened as the cat began to arch its back in the same heaving motion as before. </p>
<p>A loud wet splat sounded.</p>
<p>The cat leaned over the edge of the table, staring at the new mess on the floor before hopping down and brushing past a fuming woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>I apologize for any or all mistakes because I am without editing guidance once again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A full bladder woke the brunette from her fitful sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Sweat perspired on her forehead, beginning to travel to her temple in the form of droplets. She quickly kicked away the blanket as she made to stand out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A chill ran down her back as her overheated skin met the drafty temperature of the room, and she moved to find the door. </p><p> </p><p>She desperately rushed down the hallway, hoping to find a bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>After opening the third door, she realized the likelihood was slim that she'd find a restroom in time. Looking down the hallway, she noticed a door slightly ajar and decided to try it.</p><p> </p><p>After giving a small cry in success, the brunette quickly dove into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The sound echoed in the bathroom as she expulsed the painful pressure from her body, holding in a sigh from the relief.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're going to piss so damn loud, please close the door." A pale hand shut the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>"oh my god." Hermione couldn't believe she'd forgotten to shut the door in her rush to alleviate the pressure in her bladder. </p><p> </p><p>She sat there in silence, trying to gather the courage to leave the restroom. </p><p> </p><p>As she washed her hands, taking more than the recommended amount of time, she held the doorknob in her grasp, contemplating her options. The brunette could easily be overthinking it, but the likelihood that the older woman was outside waiting for her was too probable to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>Turning the knob, she pulled the door towards her, exhaling in relief as she noticed an empty hallway. Bare feet quietly padded on the floor, the brunette trying to avoid another reason for the woman to bother her.</p><p> </p><p>Gently shutting the door, she leaned on it in exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>"Now that you're awake, we should discuss things."</p><p> </p><p>A hand over her racing heart, Hermione managed to gasp out, "You really need to stop." Turning to face Bella, her eyes roamed across the effortless beauty. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to wake you, but it's nearly 3 in the afternoon. I'd rather you didn't mess up your sleeping schedule."</p><p> </p><p>Her already poor mood threatened to get worse because of the blatant disregard she held for Hermione's input. </p><p> </p><p>Bitingly she spat out, "Now that you deem me fit, would you be so kind as to explain everything?" </p><p> </p><p>"I will. Let's eat while we speak, I made us lunch, but you were still asleep." </p><p> </p><p>Infuriated, she planned on rejecting the meal but flushed as she felt her stomach right before she heard it. The brunette nodded, realizing she hadn't had a meal since noon the day before.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired woman pointed at the duffle bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. "There's a couple of changes of clothing in there, and some of your skincare items." She paused as if she was considering expanding further. "I didn't take a lot of your necessities because I wanted them to view it as a spur of the moment abduction. I left some towels in the bathroom, and there are some of my hair products there." </p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded and began to sift through the bag as the woman left with the excuse to set the table. She froze, finally registering the words from before, "What do you mean-was this planned?"</p><p> </p><p>The only response she received was the echo of her own voice. </p><p> </p><p>The curly-haired brunette reasoned with herself; she'd hold Bella accountable during their meal.</p><p> </p><p>Was she her meal?</p><p> </p><p>A flurry of thoughts, ranging from the one before to looking for the best escape route, flooded her mind as she cleansed herself. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione feeling significantly better after the shower, and change of clothing made her way downstairs. Her hair hung on her shirt, airdrying as she entered the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>A ceramic bowl full of water and another containing some mush that resembled tuna were being played with by tiny orange paws. </p><p> </p><p>"Crooks?" The cat pranced up to her legs, rubbing himself against her in the universal sign to go up. She obliged and felt some of the anxiety leave her body as she stroked his chin. A sense of normalcy giving her comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"Hermione?" The voice brought her out of her small relief and back into the uncertainty. She moved in the direction of the call, and towards the perpendicular room. </p><p> </p><p>The beautiful woman stood behind a chair at the table, noticing the brunette she gestured to the place set for her. </p><p> </p><p>A sandwich with some crisps sat on the plate beside it a cup of fruit. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette placed the cat onto the floor, sat down, and took in the smile on Bella's face. Realizing the woman wasn't upset, a little pressure lifted from her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I figured a small meal would mitigate the likelihood of another explosive reaction." The brunette immediately prickled at the indirect insult. </p><p> </p><p>"I meant myself."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, perhaps the woman was right. She took a crisp and felt herself relax further. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and took notice of Bella eating her own sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>"You eat normal food," the woman nodded at the statement, "What else should I know?"</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing her mouthful of food, she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I can go out in the sun, but I am morbidly susceptible to sun poisoning."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's mouth gaped before she could stop it. "It's a lie? Why does all the fictional literature say otherwise?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's more of a game of telephone. Someone passed along the truth that happened, and without the proper medical terminology or current knowledge of medicine, it became an exaggeration." She paused before looking at the brunette's unashamed curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"We also sleep regular hours, but as a result of being sensitive to UV exposure. We tend to reverse cycle." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione grew even more curious--</p><p> </p><p>"In a bed. We sleep in beds." </p><p> </p><p>She flushed deeply as the older woman hid her smile behind her sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>All of her life, she'd believed that vampires were mythical. She scoffed at herself because she thought she had an unsolicited imaginary friend, but had difficulty coming to terms with bloodsucking creatures. </p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes swirled with a desire to understand what happened, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her lips parted to ask an important question. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you not kill me as a child?" Grey eyes, full of fear and uncertainty, looked away. "Why pretend to be something you're not for years?"</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired woman is thrown back again into the moment she'd first met her. </p><p> </p><p>She remembers the unfiltered fascination and curiosity sweeping across an innocent face: the stutter her heart gave, and the feeling of contentment returning to her full force-Bulldozing her resolve. </p><p> </p><p>The aspiration she'd long forgotten coming back to her, as she witnessed the most beautiful smile grace the face of this child. </p><p> </p><p>Tiny fingers reached into the bag for a crisp and popped it into their mouth. The other hand was gripping the cover of the <em>Big Friendly Giant</em>, as she immersed her self in the fictional world created by Dahl's work.</p><p> </p><p>Dahl's book a children's novel in the grip of her soulmate as she munched on her packed lunch.  </p><p> </p><p>Bella's vivid recollection of a feeling worse than death as she realized the girl was just that and not the woman she'd expected. A cruel form of retribution from fate for all her wrongdoings.</p><p> </p><p>The same girl, now woman, sat before her this very moment, asking for justification. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw you during one of my jobs." The confidence began to slip past her lips and into a form of word vomit. </p><p> </p><p>"You were sitting alone eating on the bench with a book in your hands as the children around you ignored you, just as you did to them." Grey eyes riddled with emotion bore into a curious brown stare. "Even as a child, you were beyond intelligent, reading far above your age group." Uncertain, she paused but realized it was best to come clean. "We have soulmates. I have no control over it. I'd finally found mine after nearly giving up, but she was a child." </p><p> </p><p>"I realized it was unhealthy and selfish for me to remain in your life during your crucial stages of development, so I left." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione took in the beautiful features as they distorted as if in physical pain, she couldn't shake the feeling as if there was more to the story.</p><p> </p><p>"I left for you to grow without my influence and for me to tie up loose ends." She looked up to Hermione with unmasked hope. "I came back because you needed me. I was telling the truth when I said that I could feel what you feel."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette just dropped her sight to her plate, the intensity of Bella's emotive stare messing with her ability to think.  </p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, you and my dad had the same mindset, except one of you came back." A fleeting look passed the woman's face, but she was able to school it before Hermione could decipher it. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to say." The brunette's nose crinkled in contemplation. </p><p> </p><p>Hopeful greys cataloged the brunette's features. "That you understand and forgive me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know a single thing about you. You're not my Bella." She winced at the wounded look on the dark-haired beauty's face. </p><p> </p><p>She suddenly recalled the moment in the park, when she'd asked her about her father. She'd been unable to speak on it because of the lie, but not any longer. </p><p> </p><p>"What was my father like?" </p><p> </p><p>Curiosity drove her to learn more about the man who left her. Hermione's father had always dedicated his efforts to his work, but from her understanding, too devoted led to his absence. The only images left on her mantle were of the two, her mother having tossed the photographs ages ago. </p><p> </p><p>Her grandmother had passed before her father disappeared from their lives; she had nothing of her culture, her family. </p><p> </p><p>Staring into green eyes, fair skin, and straight hair always managed to flood her with melancholy. </p><p> </p><p>The similarities present, but not telling of where she received this complexion, the curl pattern, and the undeniable passion for anti-establishment scholarship.</p><p> </p><p>Only by sheer luck had she found a box in the attic as she'd packed her belongings, the object containing a wide selection of books-All theorists that had changed her way of thinking. </p><p> </p><p>At that very moment, the front door slammed shut, and voices rang through the foyer carrying into the dining room. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced at the older woman, unintentionally looking at her as to what they should do. </p><p> </p><p>Heal's clicking against the marble floor unsettled her further. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette slightly relaxed upon seeing the collected expression on Bella's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon," Bella popped a cherry in her mouth, "any reason as to why you're above knocking?" </p><p> </p><p>She looked up into the familiar ice-blue stare and did a double-take. "Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>The older woman smiled disarmingly, "Hermione," she spat the pit out onto her plate, "Meet my family."</p><p> </p><p>Three identical faces grimaced in what could only be disgust at the action. </p><p> </p><p>A tall towering bulk of a man stood behind a tall regal-looking woman, both with striking blue eyes, the same as Dracos. All three of them sporting platinum blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>The entire family imposingly stood over the table as if they came straight from the royal family. Their clothing made from materials worth more than Hermione's entire savings. </p><p> </p><p>They all moved to sit around the table, Draco choosing to sit beside her. The two scarily pristine blonds with sapphire gems for eyes sat before her. </p><p> </p><p>"I am Draco's aunt," she turned to look at the amused expression, "through my youngest sister, Cissy." The young woman faced forward to see a neutral look on both faces. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you." She glanced across all the faces and felt herself shrink into her seat. They were all beyond attractive. "Is symmetrical faces, and beautiful features a part of the affliction?" </p><p> </p><p>"Affliction?" Her head thrown back, a twinkling of laughter left the blonde woman's mouth, and she took in the massive piece of jewelry on the pale expanse of her neck. "This is a perfected lineage," critical eyes roamed across her person, "girl." </p><p> </p><p>The brunette refusing to back down, glared right back at the blonde woman. The black-haired woman fought back the desire to coo at Hermione's adorable attempt to stand her ground. </p><p> </p><p>She leveled her face and turned towards the duo on her left. "If you came here to insult us, then I suggest you leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, there's no need to fight--"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucius, if I'd wanted your input, I would have asked for your son's." The man immediately shut his mouth, knowing how it would end; she fought back a satisfied smile. "I need you to promise that you won't provide any information to anyone." Three pairs of eyes drifted towards the young man beside her. "No one, if you do Draco, then you've inadvertently chosen to side with Potter." </p><p> </p><p>"Harry knows?" Everyone turned to look at her, surprised at her input. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Harry knows, but he doesn't want to become involved." Pale lips thinned, refusing to speak more. </p><p> </p><p>"Involved in what?" Her irritation only grew, their concise answers withholding any valuable information. </p><p> </p><p>"There's different enclaves of our kind." A nervous pause from Bellatrix did nothing to ease the fears she had. "Some of us believe in natural ways of feeding. Others don't agree, and then there are people like those three that choose to remain neutral." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you believe in?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hm," grey eyes darted around the table, "I view feeding as necessary and natural. I refuse to use expired blood bags when I am perfectly capable of finding my food." </p><p> </p><p>Draco interjected smoothly. "How is that working out for you? Does Riddle know about her?" </p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes furrowed in confusion, who was this Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>"You may be my nephew, but you're still your father's son." She leaned into the table. Eyes narrowing, a dark look passed over her face, a storm in her vision, the dark eyebrows set deep. A menacing voice husked out, "I won't hesitate to remind you how to speak to me in my own house, Malfoy." </p><p> </p><p>A chill ran down her back, and she quickly looked away, shocked as she'd never seen that look on the woman before.</p><p> </p><p>"Bellatrix." The blonde woman spoke, her voice dripping in disappointment.  </p><p> </p><p>"Narcissa." Finally, a name for the regal woman, Hermione took in the quickly escalating tension. </p><p> </p><p>"Can someone tell me why I'm forbidden from going home? Or who Riddle is, and why he's important for that matter?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's incredibly rude, don't you know better than to interrupt?" </p><p> </p><p>Anger beginning to simmer, she responded without hesitation. "My apologies, I wasn't aware a discussion was taking place. To me, it appeared as if you were all fighting over mere glances." </p><p> </p><p>"On the other hand, Bellatrix, why don't you bring her to Riddle?" Grey eyes flashed dangerously, the color rapidly being consumed by the dilating pupil.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chimed in from beside her, "Mother, wouldn't it be best if she explained before we rubbed it in her face." The Malfoy matriarch relaxed back into her seat and nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"We're part of a pureblood line of vampires." Blood red lips pursed in hesitation before finally parting to reveal perfect teeth. "Our family is just attractive because of our genetics, but the vampiric gene enhances our imperfections."</p><p> </p><p>"We are born with it, but other people are initiated, so to say. There are avenues of which one can go about being transformed, but without someone to vouch for the novitiate, then it is our moral obligation to provide them with mercy." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione began to nervously play with the curls on the nape of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"There are some complications with you being my intended." Brown eyes pooling with unconstrained fear widened. </p><p> </p><p>"Intended?" Draco moved to comfort his friend but ceased his actions upon his Aunt's daggered stare. </p><p> </p><p>Blonde eyes made of cold raging waters glared at the scene before her. "Enough, Bella." The glare morphed into a tender gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, be a dear and take Hermione to the library upstairs." Demeanor shifting as she left her seat to stand behind the black-haired beauty. "I have things to discuss with your Aunt, and you could help her get ahead on the tedious explanations."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette attempted to move away from the firm hand, guiding her by the middle of her back, but the arm opted to wrap around her leading her out of the room and up the stairs. Fighting the grip the entire way, she felt her panic grow the grander the distance between her and Bella.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette, unaware of the outcomes that would follow, went limp in protest, forcing the man to carry her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any or all mistakes in the chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the reading mistakes and all!</p><p>I will be slowing doing on this series a bit, only because I am three small stories deep. I won't abandon it, but I will make up a healthy schedule to post. </p><p>In the meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue eyes bore into Hermione's distant stare. </p><p> </p><p>"You better talk now, or else." </p><p> </p><p>"Not to agitate you further, but you can't do much against me." </p><p> </p><p>Her hand rubbed her neck, feeling the tendons strain as if ready to snap at any given moment. "Good Lord, I think I'm going to have a bloody stroke." Fed up with the constant mistreatment and the odd behavior. She barely had any fight left in her after being carried up the steps and into the room beside where she'd slept. </p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced worriedly towards the door and moved to sit in a chair nearer to Hermione. His large hand began to rub the brunettes back with stuttering motions that only managed to make her more uncomfortable. She was exhausted and beyond tired of listening to the blasphemous excuses and absolute lies. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped past her lips, and she scooted away from his grating movement before it rubbed her back raw. "Make sure you never give Harry a backrub with those brutish hands."</p><p> </p><p>A forced chuckle escaped his thin pale lips. "I don't even know where to begin." He glanced over the brunette's defeated look. "What do you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette thought through the events from the last night, month, and years since she's met the dark-haired beauty. The severe tone, gentle manner in which she handled her, and the taste--</p><p> </p><p>"I slept with her for fuck's sake!" Her eyes widened, comical in any other moment, and she leaped from the sofa. She aggressively paced back and forth in front of the couch. "Did I sleep with her?" Biting her lower lip, she refused to look up. </p><p> </p><p>"Ughh," a pale face pinched in disgust, "don't talk about your escapades with my Aunt." </p><p> </p><p>"Then fucking explain everything you know." Nose wrinkled in an upset manner. She focused on the words.</p><p> </p><p>"We come from a long line of pureblood ancestry. I'm a pureblood vampire. I stopped maturing when I reached maturity." He ran a hand through his soft, thin tendrils of hair. "My Mom and Aunt Bella grew up here with their parents. Our lineage is dying off because of resistance to feeding."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why Aunt Bella did what she did, but she sent me to look after you. I only befriended you for the sake of getting close to Harry." The brunette tried to be upset but found she could care less at the moment. "I do know that you're not the kind of person we welcome with open arms." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, and the action rang false in Hermione's mind. The words that came from his mouth felt wrong, falsified. "Our kind doesn't welcome us changing people, no matter their importance to us. There are factions of our people, but my Aunt can't protect you with her allegiance--"</p><p> </p><p>"Protect me from what?" Seating herself in the same spot as before, she turned to look at Draco. "Bella said that earlier, as well, that she'd been preparing to take me." The brunette fought her flush away as she realized her wording. </p><p> </p><p>"Tom Riddle is the leader of the masses. He's a relatively new addition to our community if you count eighty years new." Blue eyes looked ahead out the window and contemplated continuing. The brunette's accelerated heart rate only helped choose for him. "I never met my grandparents, but they made their opinion vocal, and for it, they paid the price." His cold blue eyes landed back on her warm brown stare. "My Aunt, she made a choice, okay? She sided with the same people that her parents supported."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was stumped. The explanation made sense, at least what she understood so far, but the question on her mind remained. The brunette nervously glanced at the figure with their face buried in their hands. If she was a soulmate, why was it an issue? If she wanted to become a vampire, then Bella would surely vouch for her if it came to it, especially if she claimed to be her soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand--" Deciding to wait on that line of questioning, she recalled the incident the night before. <span>"Are Fleur and Gabrielle part of the group?"</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>"God, no!" Draco laughed at the thought. "They're a part of the rebellion, so to say. They took an interest in you because they like you." His face pinched in discomfort. "They didn't know about your connection to Bella, one of the most notorious of our kind. Our kind can only smell the aroma of blood, but we can't tell a vampire unless we see characteristics of the eyes, fangs, and gifts." He moved his head back and forth along with his eyes in a calculating move.</p><p> </p><p>"They know now, and so does Harry." </p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes shot up. "Is Harry a vampire?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, but he is a half-blood. The dangers of him turning are reduced, but he's choosing to remain neutral, like my family, but as a half-blood."</p><p> </p><p>"How is that so?" </p><p> </p><p>Broad shoulders shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you. It's just what my parents told me, and what their parents told them." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione tries to process the information, but a considerable chunk seems to be missing. The dark-haired beauty's reasoning for her actions, the divisions among people she'd come to know intimately, and the possible options she had for her future. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you all have the ability to travel like Bella?" Struggling to find the words that in her mind were still science fiction. </p><p> </p><p>"Not all of us have abilities, but when we do, they're unique to the person. Aunt Bella's is more useful than most, and my Mother's is complex. She carries the ability of compulsion. Not everyone has 'gifts' so to say." He rubbed his neck and appeared to comfort himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Do novitiates also develop gifts?"</p><p> </p><p>A burst of laughter bubbled out of the annoyingly loud blond. Hermione glared at him for his unnecessary response and waited until he was calm enough to continue. "Tainted blood never meant to turn in the first place would hardly happen upon a gift." </p><p> </p><p>Dark brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She could've sworn Draco said they'd killed them if they didn't have a sponsor. "How do you know if you don't turn them in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond man stilled as he thought through his teachings. How did they know? The only answer on the tip of his tongue the same as always. <em>'I don't know. It's just what I was taught and so on.</em>' He'd never asked, nor thought to ask that before. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione's gaze traveled across the now pondering form and excused herself to use the restroom. A sudden wave of nausea propelled her forward before she took in the small nod that indicated that he'd heard, and she went to the bathroom, remembering to lock the door this time, she sat on the cold tile in front of the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping and gripping her chest, she felt the beginnings of a panic attack. Vision blurred with unshed tears, and hands gripped her hair to try and keep her grounded. Silent screams without air began to leave her lips and terror-filled her to the brim. The sensations she felt rendered her incapable of detecting time or the sounds around her. Spots appeared in her eyesight, and she knew it would only get worse.</p><p> </p><p>A gust of air from the hallway blew through the compact vicinity. Firm arms enveloped her and began to rub her back in a soothing manner. The screams once silent, turned into small hiccups. Slim pale fingers brushed coils of the brunette's hair out of her face. Gentle coos reached her ears, and Hermione involuntarily eased into the body, holding her tighter. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette drained of all emotion, except the perpetual presence of exhaustion, felt herself being carried and placed onto a bed. Bella moved to cease the contact, but a melanin-rich hand severely gripped the fabric, preventing any movement. Dark grey eyes bore into drooped pools of honey, confirming that this is what the younger woman wanted. The hand tired of being held up yanked more firmly, and the woman placed herself beside her. </p><p>Black curls splayed on the pillow, the brunette curled herself around the placating figure. The woman in black shivered as a nose buried itself in her neck as if scenting her. That couldn't be right.  </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be okay." Blood red lips placed a kiss on the brunette's hairline. The lips never left the skin. "I know you're over the conversations for today, but would you like for me to read to you?" A slight shift in the head beneath her lips confirmed her suspicion, and an endeared smile spread across her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>A pale hand reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer that contained the book she knew she'd left there. Bella maneuvered herself in a position to read but also hold Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll read first, but so that you know it's twice already that you owe me." A huff of air tickled her throat and sent a shiver down her back. The laugh was good. </p><p> </p><p>They'd be fine. They will be fine. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix held the brunette tighter as she drifted into sleep. </p><p> </p><p>They had to be okay because there was no other choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're all doing well. I want to begin by saying that this story feels better written in the present tense, so this chapter is a transition to the present tense. </p><p>To those still reading this, thank you! I hope you enjoy the update mistakes and all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The past few weeks passed by in a flurry of events and feelings that left the brunette reeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything changes two weeks after she's gone 'missing.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione wakes up, gasping for air. The lack of light from the outside casts shadows in the room all along the walls and accompanying furniture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries to regulate her breath to catch up with her lungs, but the fleeting moments of oxygen cause her to panic further. Hermione gulps down cold air, and it physically pains her. The burning sensation travels along her throat, down her esophagus, and spreads across her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cool hand brushes against her overheating back and rubs soothing circles onto it. The brunette calms down enough to register the sweet whispers spoken into her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're alright." Lips on her lobe, Hermione shivers. "Do you want to talk about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette shakes her head and buries her hands tighter into the older woman's nightgown—the first chirps of the morning sound from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lays her head against the soft surface that is Bellatrix. The casual purr against her head relaxes her into the embrace. The panic begins to leave her body gradually, but Hermione still lies awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past few weeks play across her mind, and every time she tries to shut her thoughts off, they don't stop. It's like she's finally awake or no longer out of touch. She is awake, and she isn't sure if she likes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I haven't been around the past week." The brunette listens cautiously to the dark-haired beauty's words. "There's some business I still have to tend to, but next time I leave, I will have more warning beforehand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nods against the fabric and keeps her face buried in the crook of her neck. She hates that she needs this affection. Hermione detests that she reacts so positively to the woman. As if she needs the older woman, but Hermione doesn't need anyone or anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright." The indifference in her tone prompts a sigh from Bellatrix. "I'm going to make myself some breakfast." She gets up from the bed and the soothing embrace. Hermione aches from the small separation, and she seethes at the stupid affection she possesses for this stranger. "Do you want anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette's back is to the bed as she dresses for the day. She feels those storm grey eyes and their intensity as they travel across her back. Hermione fights back the chill, threatening another tremor to infiltrate her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll join you for breakfast. I'll be there shortly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sits in her chair, waiting for the older woman to come down. She sighs as she begins to eat on her own. Food no longer holds any meaning to her because it doesn't taste the same. Savory or sweet the food is just fuel at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks spent in the overzealous house, and Hermione feels crippling loneliness grasping at her. Bella spent the past week out doing whatever it is she did and left Draco here with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is she, twelve? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's more than capable of keeping after herself. Bellatrix knows this too, so then why did she not trust her? If she was free to do as she pleased, why was she stuck inside these walls? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette frowns as guilt seeps into her mind. She could have it worse. Here she is complaining about sleeping, eating, and reading in the house of her dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it's not that simple. Bellatrix keeps things from her, and it pains her. Not knowing about her own life or the possible outcome of her future scares her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione has a right to complain and feel upset. She didn't choose this life or the events that transpired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she makes her way upstairs, and in the direction of the library. Crookshanks weaves around her and darts ahead toward the heavy doors. The grand doors' presence strips away at the stress on Hermione's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she opens the doors and moves through the doorway, she feels her anxiety and uncertainty physically leave her. The air smells like history and knowledge unrestricted. The tomes, novels, and atlas' begging to be opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione remembers Draco telling her about the historical significance of some of these tomes. The brunette finds it hard to believe that they experienced these historical moments first hand. In some cases, they even perpetrated acts of historical significance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes land on a shelf to the left end of the wall and out of reach. She perused most of the books on these shelves to gather a general conception of the inventory, but she's never seen those before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ladder old and rickety seems sturdy enough to hold her even as it groans in protest to her weight. She huffs in disdain. It's not her fault that she's locked inside all day with nothing to do but eat and read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spines of the tomes are old and worn. Although most of the collection is cloth covered. These are leathered and worn, but still somehow tastefully aged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mesmerized, the brunette's hand reaches out, grasping the only one without letters or engravings etched onto the spine. Curiosity prompts Hermione to tug it off the shelf gently and find out its contents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette yelps and the foot on the step beneath her looses grip on the aged wood. Thinking fast, her hands shoot out and grip onto the ledge of the bookshelf, and she manages to keep her weight centered long enough to find her footing on the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally making her way down, she turns fuming with her heart pounding in her ears. "What the hell was that?!" Panting and emotionally responsive, she's moments from yelling or crying. Maybe even a bit of both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix rushes to placate her, but it only stirs Hermione's bottled reservations. She shoves at her hands and tries to push her away. "Stop, I'm tired of you just using this," she gestures wildly between them, "whatever this is, to calm me down like I'm crazy for reacting this way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with you? I could've slipped and snapped my neck. Or even worse, I could've broken my back and become paralyzed. You announce yourself when you enter a room!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, please listen-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm beyond tired of the ridiculous games you're playing." Brown eyes normally warm pools of honey turn into aged molasses. "You treat me like a child that can't be trusted and dump me here with your nephew. What are we even doing here, Bellatrix?" Hermione grows more irritated at the flash of hurt she sees on the dark-haired beauty's features. Something that's slowly simmered on the back burner since this whole mess began threatens to bubble over—burning everything in its path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just need you to trust me and give me some time." Bellatrix looks ready to continue her defense, but Hermione's irritation bubbles over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to go home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence in the expansive library is painful, but what's worse is the devastation on Bellatrix's features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't stay here." As much as she tries to school her voice, it still cracks. "Please, I want to go home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione spent the entire week without the older woman's presence there to overpower her senses sifting through her options. Every time she came up with solutions, she also provided counters to them. She mentally prepared herself for every possible scenario but not this one. This current encounter was the only one without resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughs incredulously at the direct refusal from Bellatrix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'no'? I want to go home. There's no reason for me to be here." Bellatrix's grey eyes rapidly morph from their storm grey into pools of black ink. Hermione barely registers this before the older woman continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said no." She steps forward, and Hermione takes two back. "The affection and love I have for you may skew my judgment, but I'm not without a spine. Let's try that one more time." Hermione's back hits the ladder, and she realizes she has no room to backpedal. The face on the dark-haired beauty scares the brunette. Face severe, and fangs exposed Bellatrix's affectionate disposition disappears behind this new frightening look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette, frozen in fear, takes in the escalating scene taking place before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not going anywhere. This is your home, and you will drop the childish antics." Chest heaving, Bellatrix moves forward until there are mere inches between them. "If you're going to throw a tantrum like a child, then I'll truly treat you like my lesser, understand?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione's instincts scream at her to just nod and agree, but her outrage wins out. "Excuse me, treat me as your lesser?" The temperature rises through her, and she's aware she's likely flushed from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix is visibly seething, and she stares unnervingly at Hermione. "You heard me clearly, so tread lightly. We may have a bond to one another, but I won't be walked on by a-a- petulant brat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stares in disbelief at the older woman and fights the urge to shove her away. She's never seen Bellatrix angry, at least not like this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squaring her shoulders, Hermione steps around Bellatrix and makes her way to the nearest bathroom. A hand shoots out and painfully grips the brunette's upper arm. Nails dig into the long-sleeved top and bite into the skin beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let go of me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've put up with your insolence for far too long." Fangs click into place, and Hermione's eyes widen as they take in the white glint. Pitch black eyes swirl with unrestrained fury. The arm yanks Hermione back in front of the slightly taller woman and against the bookshelf once again. "Stop testing me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione fumes as Bella's lips come to a stop centimeters from hers. "Stop trying me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment, something snaps in the older woman, and she grabs the brunettes curls in her grip by the root. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes widen, and a groan escapes her lips as the hand gripping her hair brings their mouths together. The harsh grip lessens, and Bellatrix focuses her energy on the fever of their mouths. The brunette has no choice but to keep up with the dark-haired beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plump red lips feel heavenly, and her mind clouds over. Her nerve endings burn viciously along with the small scratches on her scalp. Arousal shoots through her ice-cold—the conflicting sensations adding to her heightened state of emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she manages to clear her head soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kiss is worth nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reminds herself, as she tries to slow the intensity of their kiss while simultaneously chastising herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix grips her waist. Her nails dig into the ribcage, and a gust of air escapes the brunette. The sensation sends thrills through Hermione, and it takes her a moment to register the meaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix refuses to let up, and Hermione acts before she thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as expected, her courage often ends up her downfall just as much as it assists her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites down on the older woman's lower lip harshly. Blood rushes into the brunette's mouth, and the burst of a rich fluid coating her tongue shocks her. However, nothing could prepare Hermione for the breathy moan that escapes her at the taste swirling on her tastebuds and the sparking of her nerve endings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix yanks them apart and stares the petite brunette down intently. "I've waited far too long for you. Stop with this cynicism and constant distrust." Chest heaving, she continues. "I'd hate to lose my patience, Dear. And frankly." She leans forward to breathe into her ear. "You'd hate to see it too." Her grip tightens on Hermione's waist, and a small whimper catches in her throat at the slight pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette's courage never fails to shine through, it's there at the best of times, and that also includes the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A skeptical and disbelieving scoff sounds in response and echoes across the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rumbling sound reaches Hermione's ears as the vibrations register in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand trails across her jean-clad thighs and rips the material as the fingers move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single heartbeat pulses thunderously in the centimeters of space between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella cups the brunette, and Hermione can only grip onto the older woman's shoulders as the sensations rock through her. The same hand travels to unbutton the jeans, but the deft fingers decide to tear the button instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've waited far too long." She bites the brunette's earlobe and travels to her neck. "Your heart is mine," comes out as a hiss on Hermione's overheated skin. "Your mind is mine." The other hand trails across the hip and drags harshly against the skin. "Do you want to know why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette doesn't realize she's holding her breath until she tries to answer and inhales air greedily to formulate a response. Only for a mouth to latch onto her neck and distract her further. The mouth bites and nips its way across her neck, leaving a smattering of marks across the soft canvas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because you are here for me." She mumbles against her collarbone. "You are mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand momentarily forgotten, grips her center hotly, and Hermione's knees threaten to buckle. The same fingers work to pull her underwear to the side and delve into the heat. Bellatrix lets out a guttural moan at the exquisite heat on her cold digits. She bites back a growl of satisfaction and continues her exploration of the most intimate parts of her soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moisture pools near her entrance, and Hermione quivers at the soft fingers rubbing back and forth. She looks up at the mesmerized vampire and nearly goes over the edge at the animalistic attraction displayed on her perfect features and the frenzy she appears to be experiencing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold fingers circle her delicately as if mapping out and memorizing every crevice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of Hermione's breath escapes her as she finds herself on her back in a bed with Bellatrix above her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly disoriented, she grips onto the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix resembles nothing of her usual self. Hair unruly, eyes feral, and face twisted in what could only be hunger, Hermione gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale hands trail across her abdomen and leave an aggressive red streak on her dark flesh. Blood rises to the welt, and Hermione gasps at the heat that flashes through her in response to the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing stops when Bellatrix moves her mouth closer to the welts with an unspoken promise to nurse the injures with her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door rips open, crashing through the charged energy in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bellatrix, I need your help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione jumps and tries to move away from the older woman to cover herself, but she stops herself when a snarl unfurls itself from the blood-red lips inches from her exposed skin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>